howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandit
|Source = Franchise}} Bandit is an Armorwing that Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout encountered at Iron Isle. Official Description Biography Encounter with Snotlout, Hiccup, and Astrid When Snotlout accidentally drops the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe, the weapon is found by Bandit, who attached it to his body. While Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout search for it, the latter finds it, not knowing about the dragon it was stuck on. While trying to get it, Bandit wakes up and shakes Snotlout off his back. The boy jumps on the dragon again and the Armorwing flies away. Hookfang immediately chases him and blasts him, trying to save his owner. Hiccup and Astrid follow them on Toothless and Stormfly, but the two dragons are quickly disabled from the Armorwing's blast. Getting tired of the fight, Bandit shakes Snotlout off and flies away with the ceremonial axe. In desperation to get his family's axe back, Snotlout convinces Hiccup and Astrid to lure a small herd of Smothering Smokebreaths to the island to yank the axe off of the Armorwing's back. While the plan worked, the Smokebreaths continued to attack Bandit and pulled off more of his armor, which left him vulnerable. The Dragon Riders manage to chase the Smokebreaths away and give Bandit some metal to repair his armor. Hunted for a Dragon Eye Lens When the Dragon Riders clean up the Edge and decide to get rid of some metal, Hiccup and Fishlegs suggest that they give it to Bandit since the dragon needs it for his armor. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Dagur then journey to Iron Isle, bringing the metal with them. The leave it in an open area and wait for the Armorwing. Bandit soon arrives and begins melting the metal into his armor. Hiccup then notices a Dragon Eye lens on the Armorwing's body and wonders how he didn't see it before. He slowly approaches the dragon, reaching his hand out to tame him. Suddenly, a group of Dragon Flyers attacks and scares Bandit. While the Riders chase away the Flyers, Bandit flies away. Not wanting to lose the lens, the Riders follow Bandit, only to be found by Krogan, who also came for the object. While the Riders and Flyers fight, the Armorwing throws big pieces of metal from his armor, leaving him vulnerable. Krogan then orders his Singetail to shoot the dragon in his weak spot, making him fall. The Riders fall back to save Bandit and hide inside a cave. They decide to take the Armorwing to the Edge and heal him there. While at first, all the Riders' dragons carry Bandit, Hiccup, and Astrid leave Snotlout and Fishlegs with him while they distracted the Dragon Flyers. At the Edge, the Riders take care of the Armorwing and, at some unknown point, Bandit returns to his home. Bandit took part in the last battle at Berserker Island, summoned by the Berserker Bewilderbeast, along with thousands of other wild dragons. Battle for the Edge After the incident with the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe, Snotlout kept an eye on Bandit, who moved temporarily to Armorwing Island. When the player and Harald Forkbeard visit him, Bandit appears to be sick. Snotlout thinks that the dragon doesn't have enough metal for his armor, so he sends the player to find some ores around the island. The player finds gold, silver and iron and, as iron is the only metal attracted to magnets, he/she leaves a trail of iron ores for Bandit to follow to a place with a lot of iron. Bandit is later captured by the Dragon Hunters, along with a Catastrophic Quaken, and taken to a Dragon Hunter base. The player is then sent to rescue the two dragons and he/she is successful. The player rides Bandit on the way out and back to the Edge. Hiccup is impressed by the bond between the player and the Armorwing and he gives him/her the dragon. Bandit then becomes one of the player's dragons. Physical Appearance Bandit looks like any other Armorwing. He has underneath his metal armor, pink skin with no scales. His body shape is like that of any other Armorwing, so like that of a Boneknapper. However, he is distinctively missing part of his left horn. Personality Based on the events in "Snotlout Gets the Axe", Bandit is very protective of his metal on himself and in his stash. He was very dangerous for Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout. All this though, is because he needs metal to be welded to his body like all Armorwings because of the lack of scales. Appearances Trivia *The storyline for ''Battle for the Edge expansion pack in School of Dragons hints that the Armorwing that the player trains is Bandit. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Mystery Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Minor Characters